


A million little footsteps

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, happy married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: This story is about the love story of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers plus another one along the way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. This will be a multi-chapter fic. Please leave comments on how I can make my writing better or if you just want to say how much you love it.

The morning was cool but rainy. That didn’t matter to Tony all he wanted to do was to stay curled up in his husband's arms all day, but he knew that was impossible. Tony had to get to work dealing with national security as the leader of the Avengers. He still couldn’t believe they gave him the position after years of saying he was egotistical, selfish, and had the tendency of suicidal actions. He also had to admit he had grown up a lot from those days. He took better care of himself. Tony also found the love of his life and that was all because of one simple mission from Shield. Tony rolled over to feel the warmth of Steve but no such luck. He sat up and looked over at the nightstand to find a small note with a few flowers that must have been from Steve’s morning run. 

Good morning dear, sorry I wasn’t there to give you a kiss and make some breakfast. Work called me in. They had a problem at the museum. It’s a long story. Tell you all about it over dinner.  
~Love you, Steve

Steve had hung up the Shield right after they had gotten married. He felt the superhero life was too dangerous and he didn’t want to think about how much it would destroy Tony if he was killed in battle. Tony supported him on his decision, but it always worried him that Steve might regret that choice one day. Tony had to remind himself that Steve could go back anytime he wanted, and he was happy running his own museum. He got to choose what art would be shown and once a year he would hold an exhibit that had all of his own paintings. Some would be of Tony; others would be dark memories or beautiful landscapes. It changed every year. 

Tony laid down the note and picked up the small white flowers gently tracing each petal. He would have to put them in the book where he kept all of the things he wanted to remember about Steve. Tony stretched and stood up to get his day started when a wave of dizziness came over him. He brushed it off as nothing thinking he might have just gotten up to quickly until nausea consumed him. He rushed to the bathroom and heaved everything that was in his stomach which wasn’t much. He didn’t know what was going on. Yeah, he felt a little fatigued for the last few days but nothing to be alarmed about, but this was out of character for him. Maybe today he would eat breakfast and then he would feel better. 

“Tony, we need to pull the team from Benji while there are peace agreements happening.” Tony sat at his desk nursing a headache while trying to listen to Rhodey. He wished he just had taken off. 

“Tony, are you even listening to me?” Tony stood up to come around Rhodey. The office was spinning really fast and his vision was blurring. “Hey, are you okay? You need to sit down.” Rhodey came around him to guide him back to his seat but he wasn’t fast enough. Tony closed his eyes and passed out. “Tony!” 

Tony slowly opened his eyes to find himself still in his office. He watched as Rhodey paced back and forth on the phone either with 911 or Steve. “Rhodey, I’m fine just need some water.” Rhodey hung up the phone and walked over to Tony.

“You are not fine. You just fainted in the middle of your office. I tried calling Steve, but he didn’t pick up.” 

“Good, no need to worry him since I am fine.” Rhodey ignore that statement and continued. 

“Then I called Bruce and he said to bring you down there immediately.” Tony was about to argue back but he grabbed the trash can next to him and through up.

“What are your symptoms?” Bruce asked. Tony just rolled his eyes. He felt better and didn’t need to be down here when he had so much work to do. 

“Well, I’ve been really tired recently and this morning I was a little dizzy. I fainted earlier but you already know that thanks to Rhodeybear and I have thrown up twice today.” Bruce didn’t say anything just nodded his head and typed away on his laptop. He walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out an item that Tony couldn’t really see to well. 

“Here, go pee on this.” Bruce handed him a pregnancy test that took back Tony. 

“Why?” 

“Because every symptom you have led towards pregnancy. So, go take this and if it’s negative, we can rule it out but it’s positive then we need to get your body ready to carry a baby for nine months.” Tony’s heart pounded in his chest. It wasn’t like he hated the idea of having kids and he definitely didn’t hate the idea of having kids with Steve. It’s just they weren’t planning for this. Then he slapped a hand to his head. He knew exactly how this happened. New Year’s Eve and a little too much alcohol. 

After sitting in the bathroom for several minutes he just stared at the positive pregnancy test. He was pregnant with the love of his life, Mr. Captain America’s baby. He stood up. His legs were shaking not out of fear but excitement. They would have a baby in nine months that would look just like them and would grow up knowing they were loved by so many people. Tony placed a hand on his stomach and took a deep breath. 

“So, what does it say?” Tony handed the stick over to Bruce where he saw the plus sign. Bruce ran over to Tony and gave his friend a hug while Tony just cried in his arms. They heard a click of the door and saw Rhodey walk in with a worried look on his face. “Is everything okay? Tony are you dying.” Tony shook his head no and laughed. 

“Steve and I are going to have a baby. I’m pregnant.” And it was Rhodey’s turned to give him a hug. “You’re telling me I’m going to be an Uncle.” Tony shook his head yes.

Tony laid on the bed with his shirt up exposing his belly. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he really thought he could see his stomach start to curve. Bruce squirted the cold gel all over sending shivers through his body. He looked over at the monitor and saw his little baby. It was just a small peanut with no features yet, but it was beautiful. 

Tony finished setting the table with candles and a vase with flowers in it. He ordered Italian food and set it all out. He even had Steve’s special present all set up. The only thing missing was Steve. Tony checked his watch and saw it was ten till seven. Right when he was going to text him the front door of their apartment cracked up revealing his husband. Tony jumped up and ran over to him placing several kisses to his face. 

“Hello, to you too dear. What is this all about? Which I’m not complaining but it is just Tuesday.” Steve chuckled as Tony dragged him to the table sitting him down and shoved the present into his hands.

“Open now, please.” Tony grinned from ear to ear with excitement. 

“What is going on Tony?” 

“Open.” Steve did as told but slowly knowing it would kill Tony. Then he paused when he saw what was inside of it. Steve turned to Tony with a confused look.  
“What is this?” Tony came around him and pulled out the test and the sonogram photo. “That’s our baby, Steve. I’m pregnant.” Tony bit his lip in nervousness as Steve just stared at the items in front of him. He was perplexed and didn’t know how to process the information that he was given. 

“You’re pregnant with my baby.” Tony nodded. “You’re pregnant with my baby.” Steve jumped up and spun Tony around. He placed his hands over Tony’s abdomen. He was going to be a dad and he never felt so happy in his life. He leaned down closer and placed an ear. “Hi, baby. It’s daddy. I just found out about you, but I love you. When did you find out?” 

“This morning.” Steve placed a kiss to Tony’s lips and lifted him up into his arms. 

“I love you so much. I want to make love to you right now.” Steve carried him into their room laying him down gently onto the bed. 

“That was what got us in this situation in the first place.” Steve placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck. 

“And I would do it again.”


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still in shock about being pregnant that is why they decide to keep it to themselves but everything doesn't go as plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Another month went by and nothing had really changed. Well not exactly Tony knew the baby grew the most in these few weeks then it will throughout this whole pregnancy. That didn’t change the fact that he still had terrible morning sickness, and everything hurt. That was a small price to pay when you were growing a human in your uterus. The one thing that was the worst part of it being so early on was that he could easily miscarriage at any point and that scared him to death. Some days all he wanted to do was stay home till he was in the clear, but he knew he couldn’t do that. That was also why Steve and Tony both agree not to tell their friends. Tony knew that all Steve wanted to do was tell everyone but it would hurt losing the baby but it would hurt worst having to tell all of their friends. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Steve got up from his seat and walked around to Tony. He wiped away the tears that were now falling his husband's face. Honestly, Tony didn’t even realize he was. 

“Sorry, it’s the hormones and I was thinking about what it would be like if we lost the baby.” Tony looked down at his stomach picturing it poking out instead of the still flat tummy.

“Oh, baby, there is nothing to be worried about. Next week will be eight weeks. Which means we can send out announcements. Everything will be okay.” Tony smiled up at Steve. How could he have been so lucky to find and married a man like Steve? He wouldn’t want to go through this journey with anyone else. He leaned in for a kiss but then his bagel had other plans. He jumped up and went straight to the bathroom and Steve wasn’t too far behind. 

Steve hated seeing Tony be so miserable. Sometimes he wished he could just trade places but knew he couldn’t. All he could do was be by his side. Steve rubbed small circles on Tony’s back trying to soothe him, but nothing seemed to help. After a few more minutes Tony laid against Steve where Steve wrapped his arms tight around his whole world. 

“I wished this part would just end.” Tony closed his eyes taking in the scent of Steve. This was the only thing that didn’t make him feel nauseated these days. 

“Hey, let’s get you to bed.” Tony waved him off. “Let’s stay here. Also, Happy Valentine’s day.” Steve placed a kiss to his temple. “Happy Valentine's day too you too.”

A few weeks passed; Tony sat in his office finishing up a few paperwork when his door was knocked down by every single avenger. They looked slightly mad and Bruce looked guilty. Oh no, he thought, Bruce couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Tony!” Natasha was at the forefront of the angry mob. “I’m so sorry.” Bruce mouthed. Natasha placed her palms on top of the desk giving a stern look. Tony sucked in a breath waiting for her to yell but it never came instead she pulled him into a hug. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were pregnant?” 

“I’m sorry. We just wanted to wait but it’s true I’m ten weeks, nothing special.” Tony shrugged acting like it was no big deal but deep down he just wanted to cry knowing his child had such a big family unlike what both he and Steve had in their lives.

“It is a big deal.” The group shouted and went over wrapping Tony in a hug which made Tony become emotional. 

“Am I interrupting something.” Tony looked up with tears in his eyes to see Steve holding up flowers and a bag from a burger shop. He had a concerned look on his face because he didn’t understand what was happening to his beloved. He dropped both items and ran over to Tony dropping down in front of Tony. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why is everyone here? Is the baby okay?” Steve kept his voice low which made Tony laugh. Tony placed his hands on both sides of his face bringing him in for a soft kiss. 

“Everything is okay dear. They all found out by accident.” Steve crinkled his eyebrow not understanding what Tony meant. “Found out what?” 

“That you guys are going to have a baby.” Natasha jumped on top of Steve’s back wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony watched as Steve told everyone every last detail and what size their baby was and potential names. Tony’s heart welled up with happiness. Tony rubbed a hand over his stomach. His child would have a great life.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get surprised that they didn't bargain for but they aren't mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy.

“Steve! Steve, come here now.” Steve dropped what he was doing and ran start to his bedroom where he saw his husband was standing in front of the mirror. Everything looked okay and Tony seemed fine but that still didn’t stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. 

“Tony, honey, is everything okay. What’s wrong?” Tony turned towards him with the biggest grin on his face. 

“You can’t tell.” He turned to the side gesturing towards his stomach. Steve now realized what Tony was talking about. Tony’s stomach had curved a lot in just a couple days which was singling a baby bump. That meant a real baby was growing and forming in the love of his life. Steve walked over and ran his fingers tips along.

“Steve, I am only fourteen weeks but compared to other people’s bumps theirs is a lot smaller and mine is a lot bigger.” Steve place both hands on either side of Tony’s stomach and looked up at him. 

“Maybe we are having twins.” All the color drained from Tony’s face at the thought of having twins. He couldn’t imagine pushing one kid out but two back to back and having two babies to take care of at once. At the same time, it would be double the love and they would have two kids meaning never being pregnant again. This made him laugh. Steve kissed his check and started leaving the room. 

“Or maybe you should not eat so many cookies.” 

“Hey, that’s what your super soldier of a kid wants.” Tony ran over to him and smacked on the arm playfully. “Also, now that you have this twin idea in my head, we are going to have Bruce do an ultrasound right now.” Tony grabbed hold of Steve’s hand dragging him out of the door. 

“Ultrasound! Now!” Tony knocked down Bruce’s door and jumped up on the table. He needed answers now. Steve was right behind him not really focusing on his crazy husband but trying to fix the door. 

“Good morning to you too, Tony. Now, why do you need an ultrasound now? Why can’t you wait until your appointment next week?” Losing all patience Tony grabbed the gel himself and the wand. He started squirting gel everywhere even the parts that didn’t need gel. Bruce yanked the items out of Tony’s hand and grabbed a towel to wipe the mess that was all of his stomach. 

“Tony, you’re making a mess. Just let me do this since you seem like you are about to lose your mind.” Bruce placed the wand in the correct spot and watched the monitor as the picture came on. He kept looking not finding anything abnormal. “See, I told you. This could have waited since nothing… has… oh my.” 

Steve and Tony sat downstairs at the kitchen table staring at the photograph from the ultrasound. Steve couldn’t wrap around the idea that their lives had changed so quickly. Of course, Steve knew it would. Having a child would do that but he never imagined this. 

“Twins! How can it be twins? Can we even raise two kids at once? That is double of everything. I have two babies growing inside of me. How is this possible?” Steve grabbed the photo out of Tony’s hands. He pushed back his hair. It was growing longer these days, but it was a good look on Tony. He placed a gentle hand on Tony’s cheek. This always calmed him down. 

“Tony, you know what that also means. It means double the love, double the laughs, and double the memories. This is the greatest thing that has happened to us. I do realize that you are scared. Trust me I can’t understand what is going through your mind but I’m here with you through it all.” Tears rolled down Tony’s face. “Plus, we had to know something weird would happen since my sperm is super soldiered.” This made Tony laugh. 

“Fuck you and your super sperm.” Tony looked down at his bump. He was worried but now excitement just washed over him. Tony picked the picture back up and examined it closer. “Do you think we can tell what their genders are? This one definitely has a penis.” Steve chuckled and placed a kiss to Tony’s temple. 

“Yeah, I think we have a little while till we find out sweetheart, but I would like a little girl.” Tony smiled. 

“What would you do if we had two boys?” 

“Then I guess we would have to try again” Steve laugh.

“No way. I would have said yes before we found out there are two in here.” Tony pointed at his belly. Steve placed a hand on top but still didn’t stopped laughing. Steve stood up to get ready to go to work. 

“I bet I could change your mind.” Tony crossed his arms and pouted because he knew Steve would be able to. Once he saw his little babies he would fall in love.


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Steve slowly moved out of the bed not to wake up Tony. He had a surprise he wanted to give Tony, but he couldn’t do that if he woke him up. It was also never a good idea to wake up his almost five months pregnant husband on any given day. He tipped toed out of the room and walked into the kitchen where he found Natasha sitting on his counter. He jumped back out of shock. Steve knew she was supposed to come but he didn’t think she would be here waiting for him. 

“Nat, I know you’re a spy, but you can’t sneak in my house without warning. You could have awakened Tony, and everything would have been ruined.” Nat jumped down off the counter and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, it’s fine. Did I wake Tony up? No. So where is the envelope?” Steve went over to the drawer next to the door. This was where they kept all of their most important papers so he knew Tony would never find it. He took hold of the envelope and handed over to Nat. Natasha snatched it out of his hands and opened it without a single word. She let out a squeal. “Shhh! Don’t say anything. Please go get all of the decorations and Rhodey is picking up the cake. Sam and Bucky are coming to help you and I will get Tony out of here until the party starts.” 

“Aye aye, Captain. I will be back in two hours so don’t be.” Natasha turned and left closing the door with a bang. 

Shit, there went his plans, he thought. He turned around to find Tony standing behind him. 

“Who was at the door sweetheart?” Tony yawned. Steve looked over at his very sleepy husband. He looked so cute with is bump sticking out of his shirt since most of his clothes had gotten quite small. Steve came over and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips and then on his belly.

“Good morning thing 1, good morning thing 2. Did you wake up your daddy?” 

“They did a little but no slamming of the door did. Who was here dear?” Steve bit his lip trying to come up with a lie which he was no good at. 

“The neighbor dropped off some mail that ended up in her mailbox. That’s it. What do you say we both get dress? Then we get some breakfast at that café down the street. After that, we do a little shopping for the twins.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck loving that idea. 

“You know what I am craving eggs and chocolate sauce.” 

“That’s gross but whatever you want sweetie.” Steve kissed him with a smirk. 

“Okay, boys we have until three o’clock to get the place both party-ready and baby proof. Do you know what your jobs are?” Sam and Bucky nodded their heads yes while they started pulling out all of the decorations they needed. 

“Why did you buy so much stuff? There’s only going to be ten guests, not the whole world.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Bucky, it’s what Steve and Tony deserve. Also, they are having two kids that means double the stuff.” She grabbed some confetti and through it in Bucky’s face with a laugh. 

“Rude, I’m going to go and blow up balloons on the balcony.” Bucky got up and sulked outside. Ugh, Natasha thought Bucky was being such a baby. She laid down the streamers she was trying to fix and followed Bucky. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn’t budge. 

“James, talk to me.” She took the balloon out of his hands and spun him around so he would look at her. 

“Oh, using James, I’m fine” Natasha gave him a stern look not liking that answer. “Okay, fine. It’s just not fair that they get to have two babies and we can’t even get one.” Natasha took a step back. Deep down she was thinking it too, but she would never say it. At the same time, it was nice to know that she wasn’t struggling alone. She turned her back from him so he wouldn’t see her cry. They had been trying for years and they both knew it wouldn’t happen. Bucky came around her and wipe the tears away from her face. 

“But it wasn’t our fought what they did to us. I’m sorry I brought it up. It’s just hard to see someone else live your dream.” 

“No, James, everything you said was true. We have to remember that it might not be in the cards for us, but we get to be a great aunt and uncle. And maybe one day we can look into adoption. Maybe a child from Russian. How does that sound?” Bucky smiled and shook his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, I liked that idea.” He kissed her and then gave her a hug. He didn’t know how he live if he didn’t have Natasha. She made him whole. 

“We bought so much stuff today. Do you think we really need all of this stuff?” Steve’s arms were full as they tried to get back to their apartments. All he wanted to do was distract Tony, not buy all of New York out. 

“Umm, yes. Only the best for my babies.” Steve just smiled and rolled his eyes. Tony pulled his keys out and open the door to be welcomed by a room full of people.  
“Surprise!” All of their friends shouted. Tony screamed out of happiness. The room was decorated with blue and pink everywhere with a splash of gray. He loved it and honestly wanted this to be the color scheme of the nursery. 

“Steve, did you know about this?” 

“Yep, welcome to the twin's gender reveal party.” Natasha pulled him and Steve to the balcony where there were two floating balloons. One was label thing one and the other thing two like just what they call their twins. 

“Okay, Tony you pop one and Steve pop two. Let’s see what these balloons are filled with.” Natasha handed them both a safety pin. Tony sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He reached out popping the balloon. It pops to reveal pink confetti.

“It’s a girl,” Natasha shouted. 

“Steve, you got your girl. Now it’s your turn.” Steve popped his balloon to reveal pink confetti as well. 

“It’s a girl. Two princesses will run this castle.” Natasha joked. Two little girls to protect and raise, Tony thought. He actually loved the idea of being a girl dad. Steve leaned to whisper into his ear. 

“Two girls. That’s crazy right.” Tony could see the sparkle in Steve’s eyes. He was super excited. 

“No, this is going to be fun. Now let’s get cake. They want cake.”


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy.

“What about Sarah and Maria?” Tony was flipping through every baby book hating all of the names they came upon. Nothing seemed right. He wanted his girls to have unique but powerful names, not something that everyone had. 

“No, it would be cute to honor our mothers, but they don’t seem like a Sarah and a Maria.” Steve crossed them off the chalkboard along with all of the others Steve suggested. Annabelle, Dorthey, Heather, and Brittany but Tony said no to all of them. “Wait uncross off Annabelle. That would be cute, and we can call her Belle like the princess.” Steve shook his head and did as ask. 

“You said it was to country.” Tony shrugged. 

“Hey, I have the right to change my mind.” Steve came over and placed a kiss on his lips. “You really need to shave.” Steve rubbed at his beard that was now fuller than he ever kept it. Things had gotten busy at work and home, so he just didn’t feel like shaving. He honestly liked it. 

“You know you like it. It gives me the starving artist look.” Tony gave his husband a side-eye. 

“Yeah, I do love it definitely at night.” Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. He outstretched a hand for Tony to use to get up, but Tony swatted it away. Tony never wanted any help until he asked for it. He said he might be pregnant, but he wasn’t broken. Once in a while, he would go into his lab at the compound. Even though Steve disapproved but that was the only time Tony felt normal. A lot had changed very quickly in such a short period. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy but sometimes it was nice to feel like yourself again and not like your body had been snatched by aliens. 

Steve and Tony walked hand and hand down a path in central park. Everything they saw they would try out as a name. 

“Brooklyn” Tony shook his head no. 

“Henry.” Steve stopped in his tracks at that suggestion. “That is a boy’s name. We might be very modern, but we are not naming one of our girls a boy name.” This was going to be a lot harder than what they thought but thankfully they had little less than four months left to find the perfect names. Tony didn’t want to talk about it anymore since he had something more important on his mind. He was thinking a lot lately that both of them had very demanding full-time jobs and who would take care of their kids. He really didn’t like the idea of nannies raising his daughters. He knew how that felt. He loved Jarvis and he would always be more of a father to him than Howard, but he wanted to be there for all of the important moments.

“Steve, what do you think about me resigning from my position as leader of the Avengers and be a stay at home dad.” Steve thought it was a wonderful idea, but he just feared he would get resentful if Steve was working and doing something he was loving, and Tony was stuck out home. Tony loved his job at the Avenger. He was one of the founding members of it. Steve could never see Tony fully happy. 

“Are you sure? Like I will be on board with your decision, but you love running the Avengers.” Steve was right but it was time for a change and that didn’t mean he had to walk away from it completely. If they needed insight or build new equipment. He would never walk away from it altogether. 

“This what I want, and I will still be around if they need help. I think I will ask Natasha if she would like to take over so I can live my new dream of being a soccer mom.” Steve laughed. He wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and laid the other on his bump. “I could never see you driving around a minivan.” Tony laughed too.   
“You are right we will get something cooler.” 

Tony walked into Natasha’s office laying down several files on her desk. She looked at him confused why he was here with all of the files since her write-ups were completed. 

“Natasha, these are the papers to become the leader of the Avengers. I want you to take over for me.” Natasha was taken back. Yeah, Tony and Steve were about to have a whole family, but she never thought he would leave. 

“Tony, why are you doing this?” 

“It’s time for me to move on and you would be the best leader this team ever had. A lot better than me.” Natasha came around and hugged him the best she could. After what her first twenty years of her life were which was in her past, it was such an honor to be told she was the best fit to be a leader of one of the most important teams in the world.


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are revealed and so are the godparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Steve and Bucky sat in the nursey trying to put it all together before Tony came home. Bucky was building all of the furniture and Steve was painting the walls. The theme of the room was a fairytale. Steve painted fairies everywhere and where the window was had two large Willow trees on either side of it. The scenery was beautiful, and Tony would love it so would their daughters for a long time. 

“Where do you want this Steve?” Bucky stood holding the crib in both arms waiting for an answer. Steve stared at him not knowing where. He never realized how small a room can be when you have to put two of everything. “How about we put it against this wall across from the window?” Everything was coming together nicely. The two cribs were in the perfect spot and then they would place an A above one and a W above the other. Bucky swiftly placing them in the correct spot as well as the other big furniture. They stepped back to admire their hard work of the space. 

“So why the names Annalise and Willow? I swear I thought at least one would be Sara.” Steve shrugged. He actually found these names himself and Tony fell in love with them the second the names escaped his mouth. 

“Well, Sara just didn’t fit us. I was looking through the internet one day and I first found Annalise. The name means grace with god bounty and if you see Annalise on ultrasound it fit her so well. Then I came across Willow which Tony and I were loving tree theme names anyway. Willow means calm and Willow sure is calm. Every visit she’s asleep. I just hope she is a calm baby.” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky looked away from seeing how happy Steve was. He felt like a bad friend but all he ever wanted was to have a family like Steve was having. Steve looked over at Bucky seeing the sadness wash over him. Steve knew because he always knew what was going through Bucky’s mind. They both went through some traumatic events in their lives, but it seemed like Bucky could never catch a break. 

“Bucky, what’s going through your mind?” Bucky threw his arms up in frustration. He was getting really tired of people asking him that question. “Nothing is going through my mind. Gosh.” Bucky turned to leave the room, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, talk to me.” Bucky sucked in a breath. 

“Fine, I just want you to know that I’m really happy for you and Tony. Like I’m so excited to meet your babies but Steve it’s really hard when life keeps throwing curveballs at you. Sometimes it would be nice to have a win you know.” Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, this allowed Bucky to feel a sense of everything would be okay. 

“Bucky, you will.” 

“Thank you, Steve.” Bucky pulled away and wiped his eyes. Steve moved over to the side table where there sat a small box. He handed it to Bucky, and he took it. He opened the box up to find a W keychain. “What is this?” 

“We have agreed for you and Nat to be Willow’s godparents. Tony is talking to Rhodey and Pepper right now for them to be Annalise’s godparents so what do you say.” Bucky called Natasha right away and she screamed over the phone. 

“Well, I think you got your answer buddy. We would love to.” 

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey sat at the table outside of a small café. Tony felt the best he ever had in a long time. It was nice to be surrounded by friends instead of work or doctor appointments. Some days it was hard for Tony to get out of bed with the way the twins were pushing on all of his organs. 

“So, when is your last day of work?” Pepper asked. Tony dreaded that question. Bruce told him since he had such a high-risk pregnancy that he had to go on bed rest for the last three months. That meant very little activity and he wasn’t allowed to drive. Tony hated that idea since he was a person that always needed to move and do things. He also hated relying on people too and that was what he was going to have to do. 

“Next week since I will start my third trimester which I’m not too happy about.” He huffed crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Tony, you have to remember that this isn’t about you. It’s about the twins.” Tony rolled his eyes at Rhodey knowing he was right. To change the subject Tony pulled a small box out of his box and handed it to Rhodey. He opened it to find an A in it. Rhodey and Pepper looked up with a confused expression. 

“What is this?” 

“That is an A to stand for Annalise which is one of our daughters’ names the other one is Willow. Steve and I would like you to be Annalise’s godparents. Steve is asking Bucky and Nat to be Willow’s so will you be Annalise’s godparents.” Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other and then gave each other a wide smile. “Yes! Thousand times yes.” 

Steve closed the door to the nursery behind him and walked into the living room to wait for Tony to get back home. Not even two seconds later he heard the keys unlock the door. Tony stepped in not paying any attention that his husband was looking at him with a wide grin on his face. Tony kept walking and he eventually walked right into Steve. 

“Oh, hello.” Steve wrapped Tony into a hug and without another word pulled Tony down the hall to the nursery. “Wait slow down. I’m carrying two extra humans. I don’t move as fast as I once did.” They came upon to the door of the nursery. It was now pained all white but at the bottom, there was a small door like it will take it to a magical place. Steve opened the door to show a magical place. Tony started crying and threw his arms around Steve. 

“Oh Steve, I love it. It’s better than I could ever imagine.” Tony ran his hands down the wall where Steve painted beautiful scenes of fairies dancing and living in the forest. Then he went over to the cribs and ran his fingers along both. He couldn’t believe this was where his daughters would grow up. Then he felt a movement in his stomach that made him pause. Steve ran over to him worried that something was wrong.

“What Tony? Is everything okay?” Tony relaxed. He looked up at Steve with a smile when he realized exactly what was happening. 

“Everything is fine just come here and feel right here.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it at the spot where he felt movement. Steve could feel something hit his hand. He looked up at Tony with wide eyes. 

“Are they kicking? Did one of them just kick me.” Tony shook his head in excitement. 

“Yeah, that was Annalise. I think she loves her new room.” Steve bent down to get closer. 

“Annalise and Willow, do you love your room? Daddy spent all day getting it ready.” Then there was another kick but not in the same place. “Was that Willow.”   
“Yeah, and she is kicking a lot. So much for her being the calm one. I think she might be a daddy’s girl.” Steve never wanted these small moments to change. He couldn’t imagine his life being any different.


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month drags by and Tony doesn't want to be pregnant any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Tony was miserable. It was too hot out outside to be thirty-two weeks pregnant. His back hurt and his feet were swollen. He couldn’t even put shoes on without the help of someone else. He wished the babies would just be out already, but he knew that it was too early for that. Tony had to admit that Steve was being extra sweet. He would bring home a little present that would make him so happy. It often saddens Tony that he wasn’t able to do special things for Steve like he used to be able to. Steve would always remind him that he was doing the most special thing anyone could do and he was doing it times two. Tony knew he was right but that didn’t make Tony not feel any less bad. 

“Guys, can I please sleep. It’s three in the morning. I just want to sleep.” Tony laid awake trying to keep as quiet as he could, but the twins had other plans. They slept all day and played all night leaving Tony tried all the time. He tried to stay quiet not wanting to wake his husband up. Not much luck. Steve placed a hand on top of his stomach rubbing small circles. To Tony’s surprise, it actually helped. 

“Are they kicking or fighting tonight?” Steve asked sleepily. 

“Definitely kicking and oh that’s my bladder. I will be right back.” Steve rolled over falling asleep once again. As much as Tony was losing sleep so was Steve. He was always there for Tony when he needed him. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to miss a single moment even if it was just the twins kicking all night long. 

Tony moved his way to the balcony and looked out at the skyline. If he wasn’t getting any sleep, he minds as well have a heart to heart with Annalise and Willow. 

“Okay, babies, one you have to let me sleep now because when you make your appearance in the world there will be no sleep for me or your daddy. Two you have to get along. You are the only ones you too can count on. You have to stop fighting. The last thing, I know I tell you this a lot, but you have a really great family and a wonderful dad. You will never not feel loved and your dad will try to protect you from all harms even if it’s just a dust bunny under the bed. He will be there for you. Be nice to him always, for me.” 

Tony laid in the chair for a little longer falling asleep since the twins finally settle down. The talk they had must really gotten through to them. Tony was out and didn’t even realize Steve had gotten up to come and look for him.

“Tony, where are you? He better not have gone for a walk by himself. Oh, I’m going to kill him if he did.” Steve looked in every room until he stumbled upon a very asleep Tony. Steve got really quiet not to deserve him. He looked so peaceful. Steve went into the living room and grabbed one of their blankets and draped it over Tony. Steve grabbed the other chair and fell asleep with him. 

“What about a water birth?” Tony shook his head no. He watched enough videos to know he hated the idea of that. It always looked like the baby was being drowned. Tony kept scrolling through articles. He had to choose a plan now because in all honestly, he could give birth anyday. Did he want to, no? He would love to make it to his October 14th date if he could. 

“You know what honey; I really like the idea of a home birth. Just being right here in the comfort of our own homes and not in a highly sterilized place.” Steve wasn’t so sure about that idea since it was high risk. He didn’t want anything bad to happen. 

“What if there are complications?” 

“Then I will go to the hospital. I’m not completely against a hospital but if we could do it here and safely then why not.” Steve sucked in a breath knowing that he was going to lose this battle. 

“Fine, we can do it here. But promise me two things. One if at any point you feel no matter how minor or inconvenient it might be that there might be a hint of trouble we will go straight to the hospital and throw this whole plan away.” 

“Yes, Steve, I promise. Scout’s honor.” He held up to fingers to mock Steve. 

“Second thing, we start preparing now. We ask if your doctor will do home if not, we look into one. Also, we start preparing items we will need, and we put all of those items in a bag label supplies. Also, we get a hospital bag ready too.” 

“Deal.” Tony stretched out his hand waiting for Steve to shake it. 

“Deal.”


	8. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't want to be pregnant anymore and Steve gets a wonderful job opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy it.

“Ahhhhh!” Tony screamed into the void. He was so bored being at home alone. Tony laid on the couch with his feet propped up on the other end, he was flipping through the channels once again and he still couldn’t find anything on. Tony rubbed at his now very large belly. He didn’t know if he could do this for another month and a half, but he knew he needed to because he would rather be uncomfortable then have his daughters be born when they weren’t ready. That also didn’t mean he had to be bored. 

“What do you say we go to the lab?” Both babies kicked with excitement. Tony maneuvered best he could to his feet. He waddled to the elevator and hit the button to the garage. All the cars were now too small for him to get into but there was one where it was self-driving and had a big back seat. Tony smiled with delight since this was going to be the first time he was going to be out of the house in a very long time. 

Steve walked through the museum making sure everything was okay as well as running inventory on all of the art pieces. Then all of a sudden his phone rang. He looked down at the number and knew it was something for the museum. He signed and answered the phone. 

“Hello, this is Steve Rogers- Stark. The owner of the White Roses museum. What can I do for you today?” 

“Hello, I’m Martha Naples and I have a one of the kind painting from Salvador Dali. It is one of his very first and I was seeing if there was a possibility that I could donate it to your fine museum.” Steve was taken aback. This woman was going to give his small museum a piece from one of the greatest artists from the last sixty years. Steve knew he had to jump on this offer right away. 

“Yes, we would love to have this wonderful piece. I will send one of the workers over to you or you can come to use next week. Only if that will work for you, ma’am.” Steve was vibrating with excitement because if he could get one may mean he could get a whole collection. 

“I’m sorry to inform you, sir, that the painting won’t be ready until September 29 and I would like it if you came and picked up the painting yourself. Also, I’m located in Chicago.” Steve paused taking in all of the information that he was just given. He wasn’t going to be able to do that. For one it was three weeks from Tony’s due date and they already prepared that he most likely would have the twins early since it was most common. Second, it was in Chicago which was pretty far away. He couldn’t imagine leaving his very pregnant husband for an hour without knowing he was okay, but he would be away for two days. Something could happen and he wouldn’t be right by Tony’s side. At the same time, this was a wonderful opportunity for his job. 

“Mrs. Naples, would it be okay if I call you back tomorrow morning with an answer.” She agreed. Steve knew he would have to talk to Tony.

Natasha looked through all of the security cameras like she did every other hour. She liked making sure everything was okay because not everything would be picked up on sensors. Then she stopped at the lab and noticed that there was something or more someone. She zoomed in closer and knew actually who it was. She huffed and made her way to the area. 

“What are you doing down here?” Tony jumped back and dropped the wrench that was in his hand. 

“Natasha, you could have scared me into labor.” Natasha stood in the door with her arms crossed waiting for an answer. 

“You know that you are not supposed to be here, especially when you are eight months pregnant on bed rest. I’m calling Steve right now so he can come and pick you up. How did you even get here anyway? No never mind I don’t want to know.” Tony waved his hands to make her stop. 

“No, Steve can not know because he will just worry and then he will take a leave of absence from work. I love him and all, but twenty-four hours of Steve will drive me to madness like this bedrest has.” Natasha sighed and place her phone back in her pocket. “Fine, then I’m taking you home.” Natasha went ahead of him towards the door. Tony was in toe when he paused. He felt a slight pain. He didn’t worry too much about it because he read all about how when you get close to the end you start having Braxton Hicks. False contractions that will prepare your body for real contractions. 

Steve chewed on his lip as he walked up the steps to his apartment. He had such a big decision to make and when he talked to Tony, he worried he would upset him. He never ever wanted to upset Tony. Steve opened the door to find Tony crouching by the couch. He ran over to him. 

“Tony, are you okay? Is this it?” Tony gave Steve a grimaced look. 

“I’m fine. I’m just so tired of sitting and doing nothing that I decided to look up some yoga which is what I’m doing.” Steve stepped back feeling embarrassed at his overreaction. Tony stood up and moved over to the couch where Steve joined him. Steve twiddled his thumbs which was irritating Tony so badly.   
“Stop. What is wrong?” 

“I got a great opportunity at work today. A lady is going donate an originally Salvador Dali, but the thing is I would have to go to Chicago at the end of the month meaning I wouldn’t be here incased something happened. I might not go because I need to be here for you and the twins.” Steve rambled on. Tony put a hand up to stop his husband from talking. 

“You should go. We will be okay, and I will even call Natasha and see if she will stay a couple of days. I’m not due until the middle of October that’s far away. It also sounds like a great opportunity.” Steve kissed Tony hard. He was so thankful that Tony understood. Steve moved to Tony’s belly. He lifted up his shirt where he could see the babies move around. 

“Look, you can see Willow’s hand. There’s Annalise’s foot.” Tony placed a hand on top of Willow’s. He might have been tired of being pregnant but at the same time, these were the moments he looked forward to the most.


	9. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are coming early and no one expected the drama that would surround them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became a little angsty by accident. I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Tony sat in the nursery rocking back in forth in the rocking chair. It was soothing the twins a little. For some reason, once Steve left, they went wild. They kicked, moved, and punched from when the sun came up till the sun went down. He thought it was cute that they knew their dad was missing but it wasn’t cute when he wasn’t able to sleep. Tony stopped when he felt a sharp pain move through his abdomen. He paused and counted how long it lasted. He knew this wasn’t just Braxton Hicks, this was it. 

“Natasha!” Natasha ran into the nursery to see Tony have a very freaked out look on his face. 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Tony stood up and went and grabbed their bag for home and handed it to Natasha. Then he bent over in pain once again. 

“Yeah, these babies are coming and a little too early.” He paused once again. He sucked in a breath waiting for it to past. “In there is everything we will need for a home birth as well as the number for my doctor. You call her and I’m going to go call Steve. Hopefully, he is on a plane to get back.” Natasha tried staying calm for Tony but inside she was freaking out. She didn’t know anything about delivering babies. She really hoped Steve was on his way. 

Steve stood at the counter of the airport trying to figure out why his flight was delayed. He walked away before he lost his temper. He pulled out his phone to call Tony about the bad news when his phone lit up with Tony’s name. The worst thoughts went through his mind. “Hello, sweetheart. How’re the twins?” 

“Are you on your way home please say yes?” Steve could hear Tony suck in a breath. Oh, shit he thought.

“No, Tony. My flight was delayed for at least two hours. I would be home at ten but now maybe twelve if nothing is changed. Why what is wrong?” Steve’s anxiety was way too high for it to be eight in the morning. 

“Steve don’t freak out since it’s very early. Like really early okay but I’m in labor.” Steve dropped his phone to the ground freaking out. His worst fears have come true. He knew he shouldn’t have gone on this trip. He snapped out of his worst nightmare when he heard Tony’s voice over the phone. He bent down and picked it up to collect his composure. 

“How far along are you? Is Natasha with you? Is the doctor there.” 

“I don’t know since the doctor isn’t here yet and Nat is here. She’s on the phone with the doctor. Everything’s going to be okay.” Then the phone went black. His phone was dead. All he wanted to do was scream since everything was falling apart. 

Tony looked at the end call on the screen. He sat down and started to cry. It was really scary that Steve wasn’t here with him. He took a deep breath and knew that everything was going to be okay. Steve would be here before anything serious happened. 

“Okay, Tony, let’s see what’s going on. What I see on the monitor both babies are not destressed. Okay now let’s see how far you dilated. You are four cm. Which means you are super early. So, we still have a long way to go.” Normally someone wouldn’t be happy to only be four cm, but Tony was over the moon because all he wanted was Steve to be there with him. 

A couple of hours passed, and nothing changed. Natasha sat across from Tony in the living room playing a game and Tony watched some reruns. Tony struggled to stand up and Natasha ran over giving him a hand. “I can’t sit here anymore. I’m bored. Going to call Steve.” Tony walked outside and dialed Steve’s number but no answer. Ugh, he thought. Tony leaned against the railing and looked out at the sky. Then he felt a popping sensation. He looked down and saw liquid was pooling at his feet. He waddles into the living room. 

“Um so, Steve didn’t pick up and I need help changing because my water just broke.” She stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. Can Steve please get here soon. 

“What do you mean that it’s going to be another four hours? My husband is at home in labor with my twins. I need to be there.” The lady at the desk just shrugged her shoulders and waved him away. Steve knew that it would take a long time and that hopefully when he got there, he wouldn’t be too late. Tony would be in labor for eight hours by then and he knew most were twelve. Everything would be fine. 

It was now eight pm and not a sign of Steve. Tony was seven cm and know the pain was unbearable. He was crouched in the corner and didn’t want anyone touching him. He just wanted these babies out of him, but Steve wasn’t there. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Natasha came over and rubbed his lower back. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“I just really wished Steve was here. He was supposed to be here basically twelve hours ago. I can’t have these girls without him.” Tony wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“He will be here. Everything will be okay.” 

Steve paced back and forth. He was here all day and really didn’t understand why he couldn’t go home. At ten he finally boards the plane. He prayed he didn’t miss the birth but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine what Tony was going through. 

“Get them out of me now!” Tony screamed. He was curled up into a ball on the bed. “Tony, please, lay straight so we can check your progress.” Tony shook his head no and stayed in the same position. Natasha came over to comfort Tony. She rubbed a hand down his arm. He looked up at her with sad eyes. 

“Please, for the twins. Want to make sure they are safe right.” He nodded. 

“Okay, it looks like you are ready to push. We are about to have babies.” Tony pulled his legs closed and shook his head no. 

“Steve’s not here. We have to wait.” 

“Tony, we can’t” Then the door slammed open to reveal Steve. He ran over to Tony and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Let’s have these babies.” Steve grabbed one side and Natasha the other. Tony pushed and let out a scream. 

“You are doing great. Keep going, sweetheart.” An hour had past and he finally felt a burning sensation. 

“Tony, she’s crowning give a big push.” He pushed as hard as he could and then he heard a cry from Annalise. 

“And we have one. 1:15 October 1. Okay, let’s get number two. Now push.” Tony pushed but he felt like something wasn’t right. He stopped mid push. Steve leaned down and pushed his hair back.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” 

“Something isn’t right.” The doctor double-checked, and Tony was right. The baby was in distress. 

“Willow is breeched. Don’t push Tony. Nat, call an ambulance we need an emergency c-section.” Tony’s heart sank. Sixteen hours of labor and he was so close to meet both kids and his true nightmare had come true. He looked over at Steve where he saw panic was washing over him as well. 

“Steve, I’m scare, and it hurts so badly.” Tony cried. Steve wiped away his tears. 

“I know baby, me too but I got you. I’m right here. Annalise is okay. Do you hear her cries.” 

Tony laid on the bed waiting to here Willow’s cried. “Willow is here at 2:22 on October 1.” The doctor held her up but there was no cry. 

“Steve why isn’t she crying. I can’t see her. Why isn’t she crying.” Tony cried. A few moments later the screams of his little girl filled the room. 

Tony was asleep in bed while Steve held both of his daughters close to his chest. They were so beautiful. Willow was a little smaller, she had blue eyes and a tough of brown hair. Annalise also had blue eyes but hers were icy blue compared to Willows's dark blues. She also had blonde hair. A wonderful mixture of him and Tony. 

“Hey let me see.” Tony’s voice was quiet since he was so weak. All of his energy was drained. Steve walked over and placed both of them in his arms. 

“You really know how to make an entrance into the world. Didn’t go easy on me one bit. It’s okay. I love you.” Tony kissed both of them and Steve kissed Tony. “You’re amazing sweety.”


	10. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's first month with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Tony laid in bed staring at the ceiling listening to his children cry. It was 2 am and they once again were crying for food. Tony loved his daughters very much but some nights he wished he could get a full night of sleep. He gently moved out of the bed not to wake Steve up. No use for both of them to lose sleep. Steve outstretched a hand to stop Tony. 

“No, I got this. You sleep.” He mumbled. Any other night he would tell Steve no they would both go. Steve would take care of Willow and him Annalise but tonight was not that night. He didn’t protest Steve’s offer of going. Tony laid back down and fell fastback to sleep. 

Steve sleepwalked into the nursery. He rubbed his eyes trying his best to wake up. They all warned them that they wouldn’t have any sleep for at least another six years, but they didn’t believe them. Steve also knew that the twins were only three weeks year old and when they were hungry, they would let you know. Steve first went over to Willow and picked her up, examining if she only needed a bottle and not also a new diaper. 

“Hello, darling. Are you hungry?” At the sound of Steve’s voice, she stops crying and stared up at him with her big blue eyes. Every single time he falls in love once again. He walks over to Annalise’s crib and picks her up.

“Good morning Anna. Are you hungry too?” Steve carried both of his babies over to the rocking chair and sat down. He picked up both bottles giving one to each of the girls. They both refuse to take it meaning they weren’t hungry after all. Steve yawn trying to figure out why they were crying. He rocked them, sing to them, even tried burping but nothing was working. Steve laid them back down in their cribs. Nothing was working and he didn’t know why. 

“Please go back to sleep. Don’t wake up your father." He bent over to Annalise and rubbed her belly, but it just made her scream louder. “Shh!” Then Willow began to scream as well. Steve sat down feeling defeated. He shouldn’t have to always have Tony there for him to comfort his own kids. He grabbed his phone to read several articles about twins. One said that newborn twin infants often cry when they are away from each other or sense that one needs the other. They will not settle down until they are placed together. Steve picked up Willow and placed her in Annalise’s crib. The second she was there they grabbed each other like they were back in the womb. Their cries stopped in an instance. 

“They were being brats tonight.” Steve crawled back in bed shaking his head yes. He placed his phone in front of Tony’s face showing the sweet photo of their daughters sleeping together. 

“They wouldn’t fall asleep until they were in each other’s arms.” Tony kissed Steve and curled up into his arms. “That’s really sweet but we have three hours before they wake up again.” Tony was fast asleep again, but Steve kept staring at the photo. It made him sad when he realizes that they wouldn’t be this small forever. 

“Look how cute she is.” Tony held up a crying Annalise. She did not like her Halloween costume at all. The Stark- Rogers family decided this year’s theme was Wizard of Oz. Tony was the tin man which was fitting because of his past career. Steve was the scarecrow; Willow was Dorothy and Annalise was Glinda the good witch but with her attitude, she should have been the wicked witch of the west. 

“Tony, she does look cute, but she looks miserable. Let’s take a photo and change her into an orange onesie.” Tony poked his lip out. He was disappointed but agreed. Tony rather not see his baby cry all night.

“Why do you get the calm one and I get the one that wants everything her way or its no way.” Steve laughed while sitting with Willow. She was sucking on his index finger just taking in her surroundings. 

“You don’t realize that she’s exactly like you. Stubborn and will cry if y'all don’t get your way.” Tony made an offended look.

“You’re not wrong but hey.” He rocked Annalise up in down but finally giving up he took the costume off. She stopped crying and smiled at him. Things might be difficult sometimes but he loved it when one of his daughters would do the cutest things. Tony pulled her in close and kissed her forehead which made her start crying again. He laughed. She sure was his daughter.


	11. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve share a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries because I feel like I am going to give away all of the story. I hope yall enjoy.

Steve rocked Annalise in her rocker while giving Willow her bottle. This parenting thing was easy he jokingly thought. All the girls did was eat, sleep, and poop. Maybe today would be the day he would take them to the compound and visit their aunts and uncles. Tony was away having some alone time and having his last checkup. Steve thought it was also a good idea if they got out for some different scenery. 

Natasha dropped all of her work when she saw Steve push the twins into her office. She jumped up and ran over to him giving him a hug and then bending down saying hello to her nieces. 

“Hi, little ones. Awe they’re so cute in their little sundress and glasses. Steve, I’m in love.” Natasha made grabby hands picking up Willow. She made baby talk, gushing over her. Willow smiled and just looked up at her. She was very focused on Nat’s hair, liking the bright red look. On the other hand, Annalise started getting fussy. If she wasn’t getting any attention she would begin to cry. Steve swooped down, picked her up, and bounced her up and down. 

“So, what brings you three here. Which I’m really happy that you are?” 

“Tony went on some errands and I got bored. The twins are great company, but they don’t really talk much.” Annalise started babbling which made Steve chuckled. “Well, maybe this one does. She’s really smart which is kind of scary.” It was true him and Tony could already tell the twins personally. Annalise was headstrong and was already developing faster then what a two-month-old should. Tony feels she would be talking by six months which scared the hell out of Steve. Willow was so calm. All she wanted to do was stare at bright colors. Steve would place toys, crayons, or books in her face. She also wanted to put everything in her mouth. Which wasn’t the best thing. One day Steve turned his back for a second and she had his cell phone in her mouth. 

“You know Steve, you should let me, and Bucky watch them for a little bit so you and Tony can have some alone time.” Steve gritted his teeth in an uncertain smile. He trusted them with his life and his daughters' lives, but they were only two months old. He was scared of not having his kids right next to him. 

“You know, that would be great but.” Then his phone rang he picked up the phone to see it was Tony calling. He handed Annalise to Nat and went to answer the call. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

“Steve, guess what I’m clear.” Steve was confused. What was Tony clear for? 

“What?” 

“I’m clear for something that we haven’t done in about three months. It’s something fun that might have helped make the twins.” Steve’s eyes got wide and he turned to Natasha. 

“I will be home in ten and you better be too.” Tony laughed and agree with Steve’s plan. 

“Natasha you got your wish. Here’s the bag and I will be back in two hours.” Without another word, he kissed both of his girls goodbye and ran home. 

Tony was waiting in their room for Steve to come home. Steve slammed the door open with hunger in his eyes. He slammed Tony against the bed quickly taking both of their clothes off. He didn’t want to wait another second. Tony let it happen. He enjoyed finally being able to make love with his husband without feeling like he was being body-snatched. 

Steve placed little kisses on his jaw down his neck sending tingles through his body. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair moving down his back rubbing small circles. Tony was ready to take the next step. 

“Hey, we have condoms.” Steve paused and leaned over to his nightstand. No luck. He jumped to the other no such luck. He shook his head no in disappointment. He laid back on the bed feeling empty. Tony didn’t care he moved on top and leaned in closer to Steve’s lips. 

“Who cares? Let’s do it.” Steve tossed him back on the bed and went to work. 

“Happy Thanksgiving. Say cheese.” The twins stared at Steve, not impressed by the camera or their dresses. 

“You know Steve. I think you are the only man in the United States that still cares about this holiday.” Steve came around to Tony and kissed him on the cheek. 

I like this holiday because I have a lot of things to be thankful for. Like my wonderful husband. My miracle of twin daughters. All of my friends that became my family.” Tony smiled at him and sat down the turkey. He looked up at Steve with a twinkle in his eyes. He also had a few things to be thankful for too.


	12. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

The snow fell outside of their window while the new family made Christmas cookies. It was an exciting time for them since it was the twins' first Christmas. Steve and Tony knew that they wouldn’t remember or even know that it was Christmas, but it didn’t make it any less special. Steve filled the tree with more gifts then what they needed. Tony insisted that they could spoil them later when they actually knew what was going on, but Steve would grab one thing and that thing would turn into twenty things. Tony didn’t care though it made him smile at how much Steve loved being a dad. If Tony hadn’t volunteered to stay home with the girls, he could see Steve doing it. 

“Oh, Steve, it’s your turn.” Tony carried Willow over holding her by the armpits to Steve. Steve took a whiff and agreed. While Steve was away doing diaper duty Tony went and quickly wrapped a secret present for Steve. 

“Shh, little lady. You can’t tell your dad, okay.” She clapped her hands and giggled not understanding what her father was telling her. Tony laughed back. He went and placed the small box in the very back so Steve wouldn’t find it until it was the very last present. Tony shook in excitement because he just knew Steve would be so happy with his surprise. 

Later that night they tucked the girls in and decided they would have a private moment just between them. Steve had promised to watch a Wonderful Life even though they both knew they would be asleep after an hour of the movie. 

“Hey, ow.” Steve swatted Tony’s hands after he tried taking one of Santa’s “cookies”.

“Those are for Santa.” 

“I am Santa.” Steve gasped; taken back like he was just shot. They both laughed and Tony kissed Steve. Steve pulled Tony to the couch where he wrapped a blanket around both of them. 

“Steve, could you imagine when the twins are older, and we could do all of the cliché traditions with them.” Steve knew he couldn’t wait for that time but also it was kind of sad because they would never be as small as they were yesterday. He didn’t want them to grow up to fast. He wanted them to stay little no matter how tired he was. 

“Well, Tony, could you picture one or two more stockings hanging up on the fireplace.” Tony smiled to himself. He would love that idea. He knew at first this was it but there was so much more space in his heart to grow his family. 

“Yeah, Steve, I would love that. You know if we did that, we would need to get a bigger place.” 

“We could get a house with a big yard the kids could run around in. That could be our forever home.” Steve’s eyes got wide and he placed his hands on both of Tony’s shoulders. “Why don’t we start looking now.” Tony sucked in a breath knowing it was not a good time to be doing that. Tony kissed Steve’s hand. 

“Why don’t we wait until the twins are one and then we can move.” Steve agreed with that idea but that still didn’t stop him from looking at houses. Tony rolled his eyes and turned on the movie. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and he was out for the night. 

“Merry Christmas, darlings.” Tony and Steve lead the twins into the living room where the twins crawled straight to the presents. They didn’t really open their presents because they were so small so Steve and Tony did. 

“All the toys in the world and they just want to play with the boxes.” Tony joked. Steve started cleaning up the mess on the floor before one of them put the paper in their mouth. Tony grabbed the special present from the spot and held it up so Steve could see. 

“I think you missed one. It says, to Steve from Santa. I wonder what it is.” Steve stared at Tony curiously. What could it possibly be since Tony already spoiled him way too much? Steve opened the box to see an ultrasound photo. 

“Why is their one of the first photos we got from the twins.” Tony shook his head no and gestured for Steve to flip it over. Steve did and on the back said this gift will not arrive until September 2021. Steve crinkled his eyebrows still not understanding. 

“What are you saying, Tony?” Tony came over and wrapped his arms around Steve in a hug and kissed him. 

“I’m pregnant, Steve.” Steve was taken back not understanding how this was possible. 

“How?” 

“Well, when you put your di.” Steve stopped him right there.

“I know how all that works but you just gave birth like almost three months ago. So, you’re saying we are going to have three kids under one. Like it says September the twin’s birthday is October.” Steve’s face went pale like he was about to pass out. He wanted more kids but not this soon. “Is this because we did it that one time in November.” Tony shrugged. When Tony found out himself, he almost passed out. He was practically going to be pregnant for a whole year. That is a lot for one body especially since he just had twins. 

“I guess so. Are you not happy about it?” Tony was concerned since now Steve was pacing the living room. Steve stopped once he heard Tony’s question. He ran over to Tony and scooped him into his arms. 

“No, I’m over the moon excited. It’s just a lot to take in. I can’t even imagine how you felt since they just arrived.” Tony smiled. 

“I was scared at first but now I’m excited. What if we get a little boy and all three of them would be able to grow up together?” Steve kneeled down and placed a kiss on Tony’s stomach. 

“Hey girls, you are getting a new friend.” Annalise and Willow didn’t even turn their heads. They kept playing with their box.


	13. 18 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what the family is like after eighteen years and see what their children grew up to be.

“Dad, where’s my cleats?” Imagine a house with five kids. Yeah, Tony couldn’t either until it happened. There were the twins, Willow and Annalise. They were eighteen and going off to college in the fall. Willow was going to the University of North Carolina and Annalise to MIT. Steve and Tony were shocked that they decided they were going to go to separate colleges. They were inseparable since they were infants. Willow was going to study education and Annalise was going for chemical engineering. There were too many times her and Tony had blown up the lab with Steve’s disapproval. Then next was Oliver. He was seventeen but was also going off to college. He was extremely smart like Tony and at some points, he was smarter than him. He decided to go to West Point and join the military like his old man. His dream was to build new innovations for the military but not weapons. Oliver wanted to help people. Once he was done with the military he wanted to join the Avengers. 

After him, was William or Will. He was fourteen and was about to start high school. He was Steve and Tony’s only planned child in the bunch of their children. The twins at the time were three and Oliver was two and Steve thought it was the perfect time to have one and last child. Tony agreed since he liked the idea of having his children close in age. Will took after Steve the most. He was the artist typed and often locked himself in the studio for hours on end. He was so good that Steve even set him up an exhibit for him in the museum. Will also was dating Bucky and Natasha’s daughter, Mila. It was cute watching them be in love. Bucky wasn’t happy that his little girl was dating one of the Stark-Roger boys since he knew exactly how they could be. After weeks of negotiating from both Steve and Nat, he came around on the idea. 

Last but not least was Charlie. Their most unplanned child of them all. She was five years old. The day Tony and Steve found out together, both of them passed out. They both agreed four was it, but she was a blessing. She was their little princess and the twins gushed over her so much. That was the one thing that made them sad about going off to college. They were going to miss her milestones. 

“No, Willow, go check in the van. I’ve told you a million times you need to keep track of your things since neither I nor your father will be there to find your stuff for you in college.” She rolled her eyes at him and went searching for her belongings. Tony finished packing everything for their trip to Willow’s last soccer game. It was senior night and it was bittersweet. They would soon be graduating as well as Will. Tony sniffed back tears thinking about how he would only have two of his kids left at home. Steve came into the room with Charlie in his arms. He placed a kiss on Tony’s cheek and so did Charlie.

“Good morning, honey. What else needs to be done.” Tony shook his head nothing. Everything was done and ready to go. He just needs the rest of his kids.   
“Annalise, Oliver, and Will lets go. Are yall ready?” Right after he yelled Annalise came down the steps in something wildly inappropriate. Steve being old fashion stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. 

“No, choose one. Either put on some pants or a shirt, not neither.” She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m eighteen Pops. I think I look cute. I’m meeting Eric at the game and I wanted to look nice.” Steve just stared at her disappointed. 

“Yeah, you look like a nice slut.” Oliver said coming down the steps around her. 

“Don’t call your sister a slut and Steve leave her alone she’s cute. But dear just pull the shirt up a little so not to give your father a whole heart attack.” She did and went over to the couch. 

“Promise me you will stay little forever.” 

“Not a chance Pops” Steve just sighed feeling defeated. The last one of their group came down on the phone not really paying attention to his surroundings. 

“Yeah, I’m bringing my pads and pencils. No paints but grab some chalk.” Tony and Steve laughed and looked at their beautiful kids. They wouldn’t change a thing about their lives because neither one of them thought they would ever have the chance at this wonderful opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I loved writing this and honestly fell in love with the family I built for Steve and Tony. I also loved really all of y'alls comments. I hope yall enjoy and please comment on what you liked about this story.


End file.
